The hook and line fisherman has long matched wits with the inhabitants of the marine world. Whether based in fact or fantasy, fishing lore has it that more often than not the fisherman is not as successful as his superior cranial capacity might indicate. Thus, for years, fishermen have sought after some advantage that would increase their rate of success in their chosen sport. Everyone is familiar with the float, made either of cork or plastic, which is attached to the line to indicate when a fisherman has a "bite". However, such floats are not useful in all applications and are subject to the contrary conditions of the water, waves, and/or boat, thus they leave something to be desired, particularly when "bottom fishing". Other apparatus, such as my "Fishing Rod Hold with Automatic Hook Setter" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,519, have been devised to assist the fisherman in hooking the fish; however, they are generally cumbersome or expensive and have not enjoyed wide popularity.